


Slurry Beach Vacation

by Birdfluff



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9492821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfluff/pseuds/Birdfluff
Summary: It was barely a beach. There was cacti and vultures that stole snacks, and there were sand dunes in the middle of the water. No tidal waves. Just stale water that probably has some form of mold in it. With a town infested with water poisoned civilians, no one was surprised. It was better than nothing, Scout supposed.





	

Scout had been dying to go to a beach while the team was on vacation. It’s not like they didn’t have the money to go to California, but Medic wanted to stay in state for convenience. He didn’t have time to put vacation into his schedule. Although, at the moment, he did look relaxed on his mat and reading something Scout had to squint at to find it legible. The only time he could really relax since Soldier and Demo were trying to drown in the sand again.

Sniper was wading in the ankle high water. Idly moving his feet to disturb the water.

“Yeah, I’m starting to regret this idea...” Scout sighed, plopping himself down to sit in the water, “The water is even warm.”

“Why’s that?”

“I don’t know, the sun?”

“I mean, why are you regretting this?”

“I’m not having fun. You and doc don’t look like you’re having fun.”

“Vacations don’t got to be fun, darl. I know it’s impossible for you to relax but--”

Scout puffed out his chest, “Oh, I can relax! I just… I don’t know, I pictured this differently.”

“I can tell. Not everything is going to go how you want it to, Scout.”

“Yeah, thanks.” The runner huffed, “... still bored.”

“‘Course you are,” The rifleman shook his head, “Then what do you want to do?”

Scout took a moment to think and look around the beach. He leaped back onto his feet, creating a small splash, “There’s volleyball courts!”

Sniper put his hands on his rather nice looking hips, Scout noted, “Do you really expect me to know how to play volleyball?”

“I’ll teach ya real good, man, c’mon.”

~~~

“Here Snipes, Volleyball's easy. You just hit the ball with your arms.”

“Me arms?”

“Yea! You know, hold your hands and hit the ball like this,” he combined his words with visual aid, following and bouncing the ball with his forearms.

Sniper’s mouth twitched, “Right...”

“You try, okay?” Scout put some distance between them, “I’ll toss it to ya, put your hands toget--Yeah like that, alright you ready?”

“... Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Three, two, catch-- HEY!” As he tossed the ball towards him, Pyro jumped in and bounced the ball of their forearms and sent the ball flying. Scout nearly stamped his foot like an angry rabbit, “Pyro! When the hell-- nevermind, I’ll get the ball-- hey HEY! Goddamn it, Pyro! You ain’t getting that ball first!” He grabbed the Aussie’s wrist, “C’mon Snipes!”

Sniper yelped and quickly put a hand to his hat as he tried to keep up with the boy.

Meanwhile Medic stayed seated on his mat and watched the chaos unfold as Pyro holding the ball over his head ran around the beach with Scout dragging a helpless Sniper in toe.

“THIS AIN’T PASSTIME, YA DUMMY, GIVE IT BACK!”

He watched them for a while, mostly to take in their half nakedness. Medic shook his head and lifted his book closer to his face. A sigh intrigued him and he looked over at the man beside him, Heavy, who did not look pleased.

“They are screaming. Again.”

The doctor put on a smile, “Indeed. I’m surprised you’re not breaking them up.”

“Heavy is here to relax. Not play.”

“Hmhm, I see.” Medic returned his gaze over to the three scampering and kicking up water until Pyro turned so sharply that Sniper tripped over Scout and the two became a bodied mass in the water. 

The doctor quickly sat up, “Are you two alright?!”

Scout carefully sat up and gave him a thumbs up, “Minor concussions, we’ll be fine!”

“Dummkopfs.” He rested back onto his elbow, “I swear they are more of children than lovers.”

“That is mean, Doktor.”

“That doesn’t mean it isn’t true, my friend.”

Scout looked down at the groggy Sniper who groaned underneath him. It only took him a split second to realize his was on top of the Aussie. He grinned enthusiastically.

“What’re you smirking for?”

“I don’t know about you, Snipes, but I’m loving this view.”

“That’s nice, luv, but I want you off me.”

Scout hummed a firm no, adjusting his weight a little on the marksman’s stomach.

Sniper frowned, “Seriously?”

“Mmmmhm~”

“Bloody hell.”

“You like it~” He said in a singsong tone, “Don’t lie.”

Well, he wasn’t going to admit that in public now is he? Sniper squirmed but Scout’s position held tight. “Would you just kiss me and get it over with?”

The boy pouted, “That’s mean.”

“You’re the one being mean right now. Won’t let me get up.”

“You know I can say something about that,” he hinted. He smirked at his lover’s face twisting.

“And you know you usually don’t take this long to kiss me.”

“Just admiring the view is all.”

Sniper snorted.

“What?”

“You like this way too much.”

His cheeks flared up and finally the batter went for the kiss. He prodded at his mouth with his tongue immediately. Instead of trying to dominate the kiss, Sniper let him have it. The marksman moved his hands out of the water to gently place and stroke along the batter’s back and side. Scout caved and ended up lying down on top of the Aussie, tangling their legs.

Scout was hard to satisfy and there was sand in his shorts that was really irritating his skin right now to fully enjoy the kiss. So, he flipped them over and finished off the kiss with a sneer.

“Hey--!”

Sniper cut off his soon to be irritable rant with a deep kiss that Scout raised no objections to. He only whined when the rifleman pulled away.

“C’mon, luv, don’t you want to teach me volleyball?”

“I mean… yeah, but--”

“Let’s go.”

~~~

“Meediiicc.”

“Scout,” he retorted dryly.

“I need more sunscreen.”

Medic put his book into the satchel and withdrew the sunscreen, “Sit.”

“On your lap?”

“Whatever makes you happy.”

Scout sat down, legs wrapping themselves around the doctor’s waist. Medic placed a good glob of sunscreen into his hand and took a touch onto his two fingers and rubbed it into the batter’s face.

“So explain to me why I can’t do it myself?”

“You won’t do it thoroughly.”

“No?”

“With your track record of being sunburned, yes.”

Scout blew a raspberry.

Medic blinked hard, his smile vanished, “Charming.”

“Hey, don’t be like that.” The batter beamed proudly, “Ain’t the first time my spit’s been on ya.”

“Please, Scout. Not in public.”

“Sniper’ll do it in public.”

“That is because Sniper and you share the same lack of modesty.”

“I’m right here!” Sniper grumbled loudly nearby.

“Oh, Sniper, I thought you were asleep.” Medic scoffed, rubbing his coated fingers into the boy’s neck.

“Bullshit.”

“I’m afraid not. You sleep quite often.”

Sniper rolled onto his side, his back to the doctor.

~~~

“Alright, turn around.”

“Mmmm, nah.”

He cocked a brow, “No?”

“Nah.” He leaned closer to his face.

“Would you like your skin to peel off and burn at the touch?”

“You know what I’m hinting at, doc!”

“You’re right. But I want to finish this first.”

“Goddamn it, fine.”

He had to obey the doctor even though it was over something inconsequential. He wasn’t trying to distract the field medic. He just wanted one damn kiss from him… His hands on his back felt really nice, however. It felt like a massage.

He felt his hands on his stomach and his first instinct was to squirm out of his grasp. Stomach touching was *very* off limits for sensitivity. Sadly, Medic had a scarily strong grip. However, Scout relaxed when he realized it wasn’t a tickle attack of his vulnerable state. He felt the doctor’s lips press against his temple and a chuckle echoing throughout his ear.

Knowing that these embraces were the rarest public display of affection Medic could give, Scout reveled in it and rested his head on the doctor’s shoulder.

“Thanks, doc.”

Medic gave his head another peck and patted his arm for Scout to get off his lap. Begrudgingly, the batter obeyed with an unhappy grunt.

“Sniper? Would you like a turn?” He gazed over at the sleeping Aussie lying on his stomach.

“Better idea, we write something on his skin with the sunscreen.”

Medic slowly gained a cheeky grin, “I do love the way you think, my liebling.”

Scout had never felt more proud of himself to hear that from the field medic.

“Fucking get a foot closer to me and I will kill you.” Sniper grumbled.

“You wanna bet, Snipes?”

The groggy marksman sat up, “You wanna fucking bet with an assassin?”

“... Please go back to sleep, I’m sorry.”

“You better damn well be.”

Medic tried to butt in, “Sniper, your skin--”

“S’what an umbrella’s for, darl.”

“If you say so.” He shrugged, “I am going to walk.”

“Great! I’ll join ya!”

Medic stood, brushing the sand off that somehow got into his pants and shirt, “Are you sure you will not trip me just to straddle me?”

Scout adjusted his shorts and winked at him, “I make no promises, doc.”

“That’s reassuring.”

“I mean, c’mon doc, ain’t nothing sexier than making out in the water.”

“Yes, I’ll just take your word for it. Are you going to splash me?”

“Maaaaaybe.”

“I might as well accept my fate.”

~~~

Scout kept his eyes on the sand as they walked. Kicking over some shells, picking them up before flicking them back into the sand, it confused Medic.

“What are you in search of?”

“Don’t you pay me any attention, just looking for something.”

“That’s a first.”

Scout shot him a glare, making him laugh.

“Asshole.”

“Doh, don’t be like that. You know I love you very much, Scout.”

“You love teasing me.” He reached down and grabbed another shell. He saw hands grab him by the waist and he yipped and dropped the shell as he was pulled into the doctor’s chest. He wasn’t expecting a raspberry to be blown into his neck either. Scout squealed and squirmed in the doctor’s grasp. “Dooo-oo-oc, stop-kkke!!”

He did after another raspberry. Medic nosed his ear, “I said to not be like that, mein Schatz.”

“Heheh… hey!” He squirmed until the field medic finally released him. Scout scooped up a significantly larger seashell than the ones he had already found. Nearly as big as his hand. It had a nice variety of colors and design too. He handed it to Medic, “Here!”

“... You want me to hold it?”

“Wh--no! I want you to have it.”

“It’s a shell,” Medic said slowly, unsure of the gift.

Blush crept up on the batter’s face, “Y-yea? Don’t you think it looks… I don’t know, pretty? Been looking for one good enough for you. I guess I’ll keep looking. Been looking for one for Snipes, too.”

Medic smiled sheepishly, “Scout, it’s fine. I like it.”

“You do? You ain’t just saying that, are ya?”

“No, I’m not. I was just confused.”

“Yeah, I could tell. Never been on a beach before, huh?”

“I’ve gone to a beach before, as a child.”

“Yeah, but not with a significant other, right?”

It was Medic’s turn to blush. “Correct.”

Scout patted his shoulder, “It’s alright, doc. It’s just a lovey thing, looking for shells ‘n stuff.”

“I see that now. What are you looking for for Sniper?”

“I don’t know, something dark, maybe? All of them are so small. Maybe, I should just give him some little ones”

“Quality is better than quantity.”

“Yea? Like yours?”

“Yes, like mine.”

“Alright, well, I’ll keep looking then.”

“I’m going to take this back.”

“Oh, alright!” He beamed, happy that Medic was going to bring the shell back to the base, “I’ll be here.”

~~~

Medic decided to go back to help Scout with his seashell hunt. It wasn’t the most interesting thing Medic has done but it made his lover grin from ear to ear as they scavenged, so he didn’t mind it so much.

Until he felt a wave of water pour over his head. He sat there as he processed what had just happened. He squinted through the water dripping from his eyelashes as well as the lack of glasses to see a drenched Scout chase a bucket welding Sniper. Luckily, the latter had a head start.

“Snipes, you unprofessional bastard! Get back here!” He could hear the batter’s words spread out through the entire beach.

Medic patted the sand for his glasses until his fingers knocked into wiring and he placed the rims back onto his nose.

That bushman is going to be sorry.

He got up onto his feet and booked it towards the two men, now running into the water where the marksman had the advantage. He seemed too preoccupied with the batter desperately trying to get a hand on him. Sniper did hear fast splashes advancing towards him but was a little too slow to turn around. Medic knocked him into the water with a shove and the bucket was released from his grasp from the shock.

Sniper spat water from his mouth as he sat up, dazed, “Crikey, doc.”

“You landed in water, it didn’t hurt that bad.” Medic smirked, “Besides, you deserve it.”

“Jesus, it was just a playful gesture.”

“So was my gesture.”

“You pushed me pretty hard, doc.”

“You’re right. I should have controlled my strength better when handling a stick.”

Sniper pouted, “Ain’t a stick. Scout’s the stick.”  
Scout responded by splashing water over his head with the bucket, “Nah, you’re the lanky stick.”

“Alright! Enough with the water!”

“Aw, Scout, he’s begging.”

Sniper heard water dumping into something plastic behind him, “Pour water over my head one more time and I’ll drag you down here and tickle you.”

“Fine! Fine...”

Medic eyed Sniper for a moment before extending a hand towards him. Sniper accepted and pulled himself up and swiftly landing a gentle kiss on the doctor’s lips when he stood, “Thanks.”

He smiled at the blush creeping upon the field medic’s nonplussed face. “That’s a good look for ya.”

“Hush. I’m going to dry off.”

Scout frowned, “No fair, you always know how to throw him off, but when I do it he laughs.”

“That’s because you try too hard.” Sniper answered.

“The fuck does that mean?”

Medic chimed in as he exited the water, “You try too hard to be smooth that it’s forced. Perhaps take up lessons with Spy.”

“Fuck that! His bullshit didn’t work last time, why would it work now?!” Scout huffed, crossing his arms, “So stupid.”

“Didn’t say that your attempts at flirting weren’t endearing, darl.”

“But they’re bad…!”

“You’ll figure it out. And soon you’ll be surprising the both of us, if you’re up for it.”

Scout took a moment to mull it over, “... Yeah, I’m up for that. But tell me how you do it!”

“Hah, I just do what feels right.”

“That sounds a lot easier than you’re making it out to be.”

“That’s because I’m me, and you’re you.”

“Don’t get philosophical on me, man.”

“Just do you, Scoutie.”

“Yeah, okay, whatever.”

~~~

Scout was the last person anyone expect to fall asleep on his beach mat. It happened so suddenly as well. Once he dried off and laid down on his mat, he was out.

Sniper smiled a little, “I guess we tired him out.”

Medic took his attention off his packing and his face softened at the peaceful batter curled up into a ball, “That’s one way to do it, but we do need to head back.”

“Right. Who’s carrying him?”

“I’m already packing, so go ahead.”

“Alright. C’mere, Roo--” He lifted him up, making sure his head was on his chest and not lolling off his arm. 

“Wait!” Medic handed him his car keys.

The marksman expressed his thanks by giving him two kisses on his cheek, “Saved me two trips.”

“Yes, you are fortunate that I have a good memory.”

“You calling me forgetful?”

“No, just distracted.”

Sniper grunted as he stood up with the additional weight. Scout didn’t weigh too much, hell he was a little heavier than a rifle, so it wasn’t too bad.

The marksman carried him to the small parking lot and over to his campervan. Okay, he may have not thought this through, even though he did have his keys on him. He unlocked the door and tried to not knock Scout’s head onto the window as he opened the door. Successfully, he managed to pry the door open enough to wedge his knee in and shove it wider with his foot.

“If you’re faking sleep right now just to watch me struggle, I’ll drop you.”

He waited for a moment for a snort or a stifle of air, but at the sound of Scout’s light snoring, Sniper was proved wrong. He was glad to be proven wrong. He gave the boy’s head a gentle kiss on his temple before setting him down in the middle seat and buckling him in.

He looked back to see Medic two car spaces away helping Engineer pack his truck with the luggage. Scout’s bag had fallen from the top of the pile and an abundance of shells, glass, sand, and bottle caps poured out.

“What in sam’s hill is he going to do with all this...?” His voice trailed before finding the right word to describe the mess.

“Junk?” Medic finished.

“Yeah.”

Sniper edged over, “Should I wake him up?”

“Don’t bother. I told him before we came here that we couldn’t bring things like this back.” Medic clicked his tongue and sighed as squatted down to pick up the mess.

“I wouldn’t bother with some of those, doc,” Engie rubbed his neck, “just pick up the glass and bottle caps and throw them away.”

“... That would be better, yes.”

“He’s gonna be mad at you,” Sniper said quietly. Why the hell did Scout want all these?

“I know, but come look at some of these shells, Sniper. Scout would want you to have one.”

“... What?”

“He said it was a lovey thing to pick and give these things. His words not mine. He already gave me a shell.”

Sniper blinked and knelt down over the pile of varying mess, “Ah, alright… So it’s right to assume that he picked all these shells to look over for one I’d like, huh?”

“Possibly.”

Sniper scanned the sand and picked up a small dark shell and flipped it a few times over. “I’ll just take this one.”  
Medic looked up at it and slowly smiled. “He knows you better than I do.”

“Huh?”

“He wanted to give you a dark one like that. I didn’t know why at the time.”

The marksman blushed at the doctor’s amused gaze and cleared his throat, standing up. “I’m gonna… wait in me van.”

“I’ll be finished in a moment.”

Sniper retreated to the driver side of the van. As he sat down, he looked over at his sleeping lover then at the shell in his palm. He didn’t seen the fascination, and neither did Medic, but from such sweetness from Scout, how can one say no?

He placed the shell on the dashboard.

~~~

“Did you have fun, doc?” Sniper inquired when he stopped at a traffic light.

Medic let out a breath of laughter, “As much fun as you can have with that kind of beach.”

“Yeah, it was kind of pathetic.”

“Indeed, but yes, I did have a nice time. And you?”

“Yeah.” He glanced down at the unconscious Scout, “I always forget how sweet our Scout can be.”

“I agree. It’s adorable.”

“Yeah… Think we’ll ever go again?”

Medic looked at him in surprise, “I’m not sure, but why would you like to go again?”

“Well, uh, it was just… nice. To be out and… Why-- stop looking at me like that.”

Medic sang with a cackle, “Guilty.”

“Guilty!?”

“If you would just come to the shower quarters more, you’d see us naked more often.”

“Oh--Piss off.”

Medic giggled to himself as Sniper’s face grew redder.

“Hmmgnnwhh… what’s going on?” The sleepy Scout has awoken.

“Doc’s being an ass.”

“Oh hush.” The doctor petted the boy’s hair, which Scout completely melted into the touch, “Did you have a good nap, liebe?”

“Yeaaahhh… Where’z mah bag?”

“It’s with Engie. By the way, you’re in trouble for all the trash you nearly brought to the base.”

“Coulda guessed.”

“Why did you disobey me?”

“When you see cool shit, you gotta take it, you know? Like organs.”

It took all of Sniper’s willpower not to burst out laughing. He hung onto the wheel until his knuckles turned white. Medic stared in shock, mouth opened and a hand on his chest, “How dare you call me out on this.”

“You’re a bad influence, you know.”

“I-- Aaaach,” Medic folded his arms, “Fine.”

“I’m off the hook?”

“For now.”

“Aeheh,” Scout sleepily leaned hard against the doctor, nuzzling his shoulder, “I love you, doc.”

The field medic didn’t reply. Scout grinned in pure excitement at his flustered flushed face. “I made you bluuush!”

Medic covered his face with his hand and whined.

“Scout, I love you so much right now,” Sniper gasped, having trouble restraining his laugh.

The batter could only giggle in reply as he embraced the embarrassed doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to otpmusings.tumblr.com for ideas! And to Tie-dye-flag for proofreading.


End file.
